Brendon Urie
Brendon Boyd Urie is an American singer, songwriter, musician, and multi-instrumentalist. He was the vocalist of American Pop Rock band Panic! at the Disco with Ryan Ross, Spencer Smith, Jon Walker and Brent Wilson before they left, and is now the sole member and now is basically the band himself. Early Life Urie was born in St. George, Utah. He is the fifth and youngest child born to Grace and Boyd Urie, and is of native Hawaiian descent on his mother's side. He was raised in a Mormon family, but left the faith around 17. Urie attended Palo Verde High School, where he met future ex-Panic bassist Brent Wilson in his guitar class. Wilson asked Urie to try out for a band he was in, since they needed a replacement guitarist. Urie was a "spaz in high school", and explained that one student would always bully him. He worked at Tropical Smoothie Café in order to pay his band's rent for their practice space. At the café, Urie often sang for customers. With Panic! at the Disco Panic! at the Disco, have had several Billboard Hot 100 songs, although you probably only know one and maybe some others. Panic! has released five studio albums: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out in 2005, Pretty. Odd. in 2008, Vices And Virtues in 2011, Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die! in 2013, and the latest, Death Of A Bachelor in 2016. A Fever You Can't Sweat Out was released in 2005 with the hit lead single "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" propelling it to 1.8 million sales. For their second album, Pretty. Odd. (2008), Urie took lyrical responsibility and wrote two of the tracks on the record by himself; those tracks being "I Have Friends in Holy Spaces" and festival favorite "Folkin' Around". "New Perspective" was also written for the soundtrack to the motion picture Jennifer's Body. On March 22, 2011 the band released their third album Vices & Virtues following the departure of Ryan Ross. On October 8, 2013 the fourth album, Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die! was released. It debuted at No. 2 on the Billboard 200. On July 21, 2014, Urie won "Best Vocalist" at the Alternative Press Music Awards. In 2015, founding drummer Spencer Smith left the band, leaving Urie as the only member left of the official line-up (although there still are touring members, just not official). On January 15, 2016, Urie Panic! at the Disco released his their fifth studio album, Death of a Bachelor, eventually earning him the band his its best sales week and first number one album on the Billboard Hot 200 Albums. On December 27th, 2017, former full-time member turned touring member Dallon Weekes announces his official departure from the band to focus on his own indie rock band, I Don't Know How But They Found Me, with former drummer of the post-hardcore band Falling In Reverse, Ryan Seaman. On March 21, 2018, the new Panic! album, Pray For The Wicked was announced along with its lead single Say Amen (Saturday Night) (which debuted at #60 on the Billboard Hot 100) and the promotional single (Fuck A) Silver Lining after a series of cryptic foreshadows on Panic!'s Instagram story, surprise concerts at random locations, and random fans receiving "Holy Water". Pray For The Wicked is set to be released on June 22nd, 2018. Other Work Urie provided guest vocals alongside Patrick Stump, vocalist of the band Fall Out Boy (more on them later on this page), on The Cab's song "One Of THOSE Nights" from their debut album, Whisper War. Urie also appeared in Razia's Shadow, a musical created by the band Forgive Durden, with whom Panic! At The Disco has toured and become close friends. Past touring keyboardist Eric Ronick also got Urie involved with the song "Plans and Reveries" from his band, Black Gold. Urie has also been involved with several songs by Fall Out Boy. He provided vocals on the songs "What A Catch, Donnie" and "20 Dollar Nose Bleed" from their 2008 album, Folie à Deux. Urie also sang back vocals on the track "7 Minutes In Heaven" off of Fall Out Boy's From Under The Cork Tree, which was released in 2005. In 2008, Urie became involved with a song for the Coca-Cola Company, called "Open Happiness". Urie sings the chorus of the song, which also features Patrick Stump of Fall Out Boy, Travis McCoy of Gym Class Heroes, Cee-Lo Green, and Janelle Monáe. The song was written and produced by Butch Walker, co-written by Cee-Lo Green and remixed by Polow Da Don. Urie was also featured as an elated news reporter in the music video for the song, which was released on July 16, 2009. In December 2013, Urie sang "Big Shot" in front of Billy Joel, President Barack Obama and an audience, when Billy Joel received the Kennedy Center Honors, the nation highest honor for influencing American culture through the arts. Urie appeared in the music videos "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More Touch Me", "What A Catch, Donnie" and "Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet" by Fall Out Boy. Urie appears in the Gym Class Heroes video for the song "Clothes Off!!" alongside bandmate Spencer Smith and former Panic! at the Disco band members Ryan Ross and Jon Walker. The members are seen dancing in animal costumes, Urie being in a dog suit. Urie also appears in "One of THOSE nights" by The Cab, which also features Ryan Ross, Jon Walker, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump and Spencer Smith. In 2010 Urie and bandmate Spencer Smith appeared in Butch Walker's music video "Pretty Melody", appearing as ninjas. Brendon co-wrote a song with Rivers Cuomo of the band Weezer. Rivers has said that "If Panic! wants it, they have first dibs, but if not, it could work for Weezer." Urie and band mate Spencer Smith appeared in Butch Walker's Panic! at Butch Walker's, a parody in which Urie discovers Walker is a psychotic homicidal cannibal, and Brendon is his next meal. On March 24, 2014, Brendon Urie was featured on Travie McCoy's single "Keep On Keeping On" off his upcoming album Rough Waters. Urie featured on the entirety of the song "Love in the Middle of a Firefight" for Dillon Francis's album Money Sucks, Friends Rule. Francis called it his favourite track on the album. Urie also was featured on the Lil Dicky track "Molly" on his debut EP Professional Rapper (aka, in Maxi's opinion, the only good Lil Dicky song). Trivia *On April 27, 2013, Urie married Sarah Orzechowski, who he was engaged to since 2011. *Urie claims that he has "experimented" with men but says, "I guess if I had to classify myself, I'd say I'm straight." *He was originally supposed to be a guitarist for P!ATD, but after hearing his voice the group decided he should be on vocals. Albums a fever you can't sweat out.jpg|Panic!'s debut album, A Fever You Can't Sweat Out pretty.odd..jpg|Panic!'s second album, Pretty.Odd. Vices and Virtues.jpg|Panic!'s third album, Vices and Virtues too weird to live to rare to die.jpg|Panic!'s fourth album, Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die! death of a bachleor.jpg|Panic!'s fifth studio album, Death of a Bachelor Pray_for_the_wicked.jpg|Panic!'s upcoming sixth studio album, Pray For The Wicked Category:Music Category:Kings